


Время койота

by WTF_History_2021



Category: 70-е гг. XIX в., Ориджинал, США - Fandom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_2021/pseuds/WTF_History_2021
Kudos: 3
Collections: Тексты G-PG-13. WTF History 2021. Фандомная битва. WTF Battle 2021.





	Время койота

Билли Джонсон, коммивояжер, упал с коня, которого напугал вой койотов. Конь взбрыкнул и понёсся сумасшедшим галопом вместо привычной Билли неспешной рыси. Никак не ожидавший эдакой прыти от всегда будто бы сонного рыжего мерина, Билли не удержался в седле, грохнулся наземь, подвернул ногу и разбил очки. Рядом с ним плюхнулся его туго набитый саквояж с разной мишурой, которую он и пытался продать.

По всеобщему мнению, Билли был растяпой, он и сам так считал и не обижался. Спустя семь десятков лет он прочитал бы в книгах Дейла Карнеги, что собственноручно создал для себя такую психологическую установку. Но сейчас он, сидевший на колючей траве дакотской прерии и кривившийся от боли, увы, не обладал этим сакральным знанием. Дейл Карнеги, ещё не родившийся, никак не мог ему помочь. 

Никто не мог ему помочь. Никто в целом свете.

Он отстал от своих спутников — таких же коммивояжеров — в Мэндерсоне, потому что они направились традиционной дорожкой — в кабак, а оттуда — в публичный дом. Спиртное на Билли всегда очень дурно действовало, и он старался не пить из чувства самосохранения, а весёлых девиц попросту боялся. По правде говоря, в свои тридцать два Билли был девственником и абсолютно не хотел, чтобы об этом узнали его спутники. Поэтому он потихонечку отстал от них, выехал на окраину города и неспешно затрусил вдоль Чёрных гор в надежде к полуночи добраться до следующего городка под названием Дарк-Крик.

И вот на тебе…

Надвигалась ночь, издевательский вой койота раздавался всё ближе, а у Билли не было ни спичек, ни кресала с сухим трутом, чтобы развести костёр. Нога болела немилосердно, а ещё он ободрал себе руки, выставленные вперёд при падении с мерина, и потерял шляпу. Не говоря уже о разбитых очках, которые, хоть и остались у него на носу, но в них уцелело только одно стекло.

Вой койота приближался и приближался, и сердце у Билли ушло в пятки. Он знал, что койоты нападают только на совсем уж беспомощных жертв, вроде сломавшей ногу обессилевшей лошади, но разве сам он не был такой жертвой?

Он принялся судорожно шарить за поясом в поисках револьвера. При его всегдашнем невезении вполне можно было ожидать, что оружие тоже вывалилось от падения, но, удивительное дело, револьвер был на месте, только перекочевал ближе к заднице.

Он поспешно достал его. Рукоятка во вспотевшей ладони тут же придала ему уверенности, но он сомневался, что сумеет хорошо прицелиться в предвечерней полутьме. Билли зажмурил глаз, не прикрытый стеклом очков (по счастью, левый) и наконец разглядел, что к нему подкрадывались вовсе не койоты.

Индейцы!

Билли чуть было не закричал: «Караул!», но мерзкое, как подкатившая к горлу желчь, ощущение обречённости не позволило ему и рта раскрыть.

Дакоты! Дикари! Язычники! Разбойники, страшнее которых в прериях не было!

Ему конец, Билли знал это точно. Костёр они разведут у него под ногами. Привязав к столбу пыток, разумеется. Прерия, правда, была совершенно безлесной, никаких высоких деревьев, пригодных к использованию в качестве столба пыток, поблизости не наблюдалось, но кто знал, может быть, дикари их откуда-то приносили.

Дрожащей рукой Билли вскинул револьвер и прицелился. Пот заливал ему глаза. Вернее, очки. Вернее, одно стекло. Но даже проступившая на стекле испарина не помешала Билли разглядеть, что его окружают дети. Лет двенадцати-тринадцати. Хоть и грозно ощетинившиеся орлиными перьями, с луками и ружьями в руках, с физиономиями, расписанными чёрной и красной краской, но дети!

Билли медленно опустил руку с револьвером. Стрелять в детей было выше его сил и за пределами его морали. Пусть бы они даже начали мотать из него кишки с диким хохотом.

Но они не начали. Так же медленно они опустили оружие, оказавшись совсем рядом. Билли даже не пытался подняться — нога адово болела. Он только смотрел на них снизу вверх, растерянно моргая. 

У старшего из четверых мальчишек волосы были цвета речного песка. Под слоем боевой раскраски цвет его кожи нельзя было рассмотреть, но Билли догадался, что парнишка — метис. Тем не менее он, кажется, был среди ребят главным. Он присел перед Билли на корточки, коснулся ладонью своей голой груди и произнёс по-английски:

— Желтоголовый.

Билли догадался, что таково его имя. Он, в свою очередь, тоже похлопал себя по груди и представился, постаравшись придать голосу твёрдость:

— Билл Джонсон. Я… торговать. Не воевать. Я… ехать Дарк-Крик. Койот моя лошадь пугать. Я упасть. Подвернуть нога.

Он намеренно коверкал английскую речь, чтобы детям было понятнее, но они только переглянулись и рассмеялись. Звонко и искренне, и тогда Билли тоже неуверенно улыбнулся. Он осознавал, как нелепо, должно быть, выглядит.

Отсмеявшись, Желтоголовый рассудительно проговорил:

— Если мы поймаем твою лошадь, сможешь ли ты добраться до излучины ручья вон за тем утёсом? Там стоит дом, и живёт бледнолицая женщина. Она добрая. Иногда она оставляет для нас на крыльце лепёшки. Она тебе поможет.

Билли так усердно закивал, что очки едва не свалились с него, и он быстро их поправил. Да, он хотел вернуть своего коня, хотел под крышу, хотел лепёшек, он устал и проголодался. Его сейчас не смущала даже эта незнакомка, живущая одна в доме у ручья.

Мальчишки снова переглянулись, и Желтоголовый спокойно закончил:

— Может быть, ты понравишься ей, и она оставит тебя себе. Она совсем одна. Ей же нужны дети.

Пока Билли хлопал глазами и медленно краснел, переваривая это вопиющее предположение, остальные подростки рассыпались по прерии, виртуозно подражая вою койота с разных сторон. Через несколько минут беглый мерин уже стоял перед Билли, поводя рыжими боками и раздувая ноздри, но смирнёхонький, как кролик. Просто шёлковый.

Чудеса!

Билли, впрочем, уже перестал чему-либо удивляться. Подхваченный с земли крепкой рукой Желтоголового, он выпрямился, балансируя на правой, здоровой, ноге, но тут же спохватился и предложил:

— Вы можете забрать мой саквояж. Там… много разных вещей. Вам будет интересно.

Мальчишки с любопытством схватили саквояж, раскрыли его и сунули туда носы, а потом руки. Наконец Желтоголовый поднял глаза и пренебрежительно сморщился, перекатывая в пальцах ожерелья из ярких стеклянных бусин, жестяные свистульки и другую мишуру:

— Забавы бледнолицых. Нет, нам их не надо. Мы — воины клана Койота, не дети и не женщины. Отдашь его бледнолицей в доме у ручья. Садись же.

Он придержал мерина под уздцы, пока Билли неловко карабкался в седло, потом подал ему саквояж и хлопнул коня по крупу. Мерин послушно затрусил вперёд, по направлению к утёсу. Мальчишки же остались на месте.

— Спасибо! Спасибо! — растроганно и благодарно прокричал им Билли, обернувшись. — Я никогда не забуду вашей доброты!

Желтоголовый лишь нетерпеливо махнул ему рукой — езжай, мол. 

В убийстве этого хромого полуслепого недотёпы не было для них никакой чести. Другое дело — кавалеристы-синемундирники и золотоискатели. И четверо воинов — Желтоголовый, Лосёнок, Крапчатый и Крепко Спящий — собирались добыть их скальпы, коней и оружие.

Они не спеша вернулись к Чёрным холмам и свистом подозвали своих мустангов.

Наступила ночь — время койота.


End file.
